Not Alone - Glaceon and Me (Preview)
by StrikerX182
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fanfic story. It is still a work in progress, so please don't be critical. If you have any comments on the story, or ideas on how I can make it better, email me at . If it gets popular enough, I will attempt to make an animated music video, or even an animated series if i can. Like Eevee stories? Have a look! It'll help me out!


Email: augustcutler

Not Alone – Glaceon and Me

By StrikerX182

Hi, I'm August. This is my story. Me and Glaceon's story. This is the story of how I met and came to know my closest friend, which is, well, Glaceon. She's very kind, loving, and very open, friendly, and all sorts of amazing traits just one pokémon could ever have! But she is also very agile, smart, and powerful ranged attacker. But I'm going too far into the traits, so let's dive into it, shall we?

When I was 5, my life was thrown into chaos when my parents died trying to protect me. I didn't get to know my parents that much because they were out of the house a lot doing their thing in the world. You see, my parents had a job at a pokémon center. But it wasn't just any pokémon center; it was the best ranked center in the entire world. It even had a home built into it, which we used to live in. The center still stands today; in fact, it's just run by a company now. My job was to help my parents understand what a pokémon was feeling and it's symptoms, so we could find out what it was sick from. I was a valuable part of the team.

Then, one day, some guy in a torn up cloak came into town and started destroying everything with some sort of magig. That's when my parents told me to leave. I knew what they were trying to do. They were trying to protect me. As soon as I made my way into the forest, I prayed that my parents would come to find me.

They never came back.

I realized I was alone, an orphan. After a couple of days some pokémon started giving me food every once and a while. I noticed something strange. They gave me an apple, perfectly ripe. The only ones I knew in my life who could pick an apple as good as this were the ones I taught how to do it. Then it hit me. These were the pokémon that I would help get better and release back into the wild! "Hey, um… can I… uh, stay with you for a bit? I just need a place to rest for while, cause' I just lost my family." I think I should have said it in a different way. Mostly because of the fact that the Minccino that helped me get back to strength did everything it could. It did such a great job that I was back on the road in 2 days flat.

Time went by for 3 years, and life was normal. I started living with pokémon. I eventually started to learn how to understand what they were saying. This went on for 5 years, and I learned how to live on my own with many different skills. I could jump and swings my way around trees like an acrobat, and I trained myself in my own fighting style.

When I was walking down the road one day, I heard a trainer yelling at his pokémon. The only words I could make out were "you good for nothing" or something. Abusing pokémon was against the rules in and out of the village for a 2 mile radius. That was the rule I knew the most. The second being that pokémon have a right to rebel against their trainer if they are being treated badly.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" I yelled while I was running towards him as he was about to kick the Glaceon.

"What do you want, kid? I'm busy he –" He shouted back.

I ran and gave a punch to him. Then he used the force of the punch to his advantage and rolled back onto his feet. After what seemed like 15 minutes of just standing looking into each other's eyes, we both ran up to each other. We had our hands locked, trying to push one another down. We were equally matched.

"Looks like you can fight, kid. What's your name?" He asked, still pushing against me.

"My name is August. Your name is Albert. You're a member of the Hunter's Guild; you guys sell pokémon for currency," I replied.

"What!? How did you know that?" He was shocked. I couldn't help but chuckle at his ignorance.

"Well, for one, your ID is on your shirt, and second, your Hunter info card is right above it, and three, I was raised by pokémon for most of my life, so I know what the Hunter's Guild is. Pokémon told me about it."

Then he threw me over and laughed. "Ha! You think you're so talented? Well, fancy pants, I don't have the time to kill you today, but I will later, and when I do, I'm going to show you who's the better fighter! But for now… I'll just leave and let you wonder how I'm going to kill you."

With that, he threw a capsule of sleep gas, and I lost myself. I'm guessing that the Glaceon pulled me into the shade, and she actually felt that my forehead was warm. So, being an ice-type, she cooled me off. When I woke up, she was just staring at me. The very thought of scaring such an emotionally scarred Pokémon really worried me, so I just tried to calm it down before interacting with it in any way at all. That was the first rule for medics at the Pokémon center; always calm it down, before making any interaction.

"Hey, it's okay, I won't hurt you," I said. "I'm not abusive, I actually used to work at a Pokémon center, see?" I pulled out my center ID, and that convinced her that I wouldn't hurt her. She just walked right over and laid down. She fell asleep within minutes. I decided to bring her along. I opened up my backpack, piled the blankets on top of each other and gently put her in, being careful not to wake the Glaceon. I kept the bag open, so she wouldn't feel isolated, and so she could pop her head out anytime she wanted to. This was actually the first time I had a pokémon myself, so I had to make sure she was comfortable.

A couple hours later, I'm guessing at about midnight, I decided to grab some firewood, and set up my tent. I set up a fire, as it was getting really dark, and I set up a tent. I got out my sleeping bag; it all took me about 15 minutes. I was about to go to sleep when I saw the Glaceon crawl out of my bag, and instead of walking out of the tent into the wild, she came right up next to me.

About 2 hours later, I asked her if she wanted to be my pokémon because I didn't have anyone or anything to ever talk to, and that I lost my family. Her ears perked, and she looked at me with suprised eyes. I asked her if I could feel her heart pulse. She didn't answer, but I did it anyway. She had a pulse that indicated she was a little happy and a little sad. So I'm guessing that she was the same as me, she lost her family at a young age.

Later that night, I started going through my contacts in my phone, to see if any of them were still alive from all of the destruction that man caused.

"Oliver, no his house was right next to mine… It probably got caught in the explosion." I spoke sadly. "What about Jerold? No, he evacuated the town before me, so I won't be able to get his help…"

The sounds must have woken up Glaceon because she started pawing at me while lying down. I turned off the phone. She was still pawing at me. I gave her a blanket. Still pawing at me. Then I decided to check her pulse. She was having a bad dream, and this is reasonable, since she just got out of a situation with her original abusive trainer. "Hey, you having a bad dream?" She woke up with tears in her eyes… "It's okay, it was only a bad dream, and I'm here for you. Okay?" She smiled a little. Half-awake. She fell asleep again in minutes. That was the first time I saw such soothing eyes in my life since my parents died.

The next day, I woke up and got moving again. With Glaceon feeling a little better, she was able to muster up the courage and start battling alongside me. Every time we battled together, we both learned more about each other, and we got stronger together. Whenever I yelled out "Ice Beam," or "Blizzard," she always looked back at me with happy eyes when she landed a hit as if she were saying "Are you proud of me? Did I do well?" She was happy to be my partner, and I was happy to be her partner. We were unstoppable. If I were to estimate how many battles we won consecutively, I would guess it was around 47 on our first go. I also bought some pokéballs to increase my party, some hyper potions, and a few antidotes with my leftover money. I caught a couple pokémon as well. My first caught Pokémon was actually an Eevee. I later trained it and it evolved into a Flareon, I wouldn't need to go through the trouble of making a fire anymore with Flareon around.

I kept going around the region, catching pokémon to increase my party, until I almost had a full party. My party was Glaceon, very friendly and caring, Flareon, one who has a fiery temper, Samurott, the brave who cares deeply about everyone he knows as a true friend. Pidgeot, loves to move fast, and Lucario, who really likes a tough competition, but he's very friendly to the rest of us. We all knew each other very well, even through the tough times we were able to make due and bounce back. We kept bonding until I was 15 years old.

After I woke up one morning under a shady tree, I saw a shadowy figure walk into the entrance of the forest we were close to. I immediately got everyone woken up and we all rushed into the forest. The reason:

He or she was wearing the same cloak as the one who destroyed the town I lived in.


End file.
